Brutus the Chaotic
Brutus the Chaotic is the fourth "Titan Ten" boss that guards Floor 94. Like the others before him, his size is beyond imagination, and his power is unregistered by the Cardinal System. Brutus the Chaotic Brutus is great in size, strength, and power. His shear size causes an earthquake with even the slightest movement. He possess four giant arms and a slender body. He is mostly comprised of other life, (trees, vines, etc...) and is extremely difficult to attack up close. Brutus will focus on pure strength and power to overpower his enemies and will destroy anything between him and his opponents, no matter the size or toughness. Power Brutus is immensely strong, resilient, and brutal. His power far surpasses any boss from the previous floors combined. His size comparison would be equivalent to Earth's moon (much smaller to accommodate the size of the floor). His powers usually involve pure strength and power. While his size is great, his speed is much slower than any other player. The unregistered file on his level and strength proves his power. Teamwork will help in stopping this colossal boss from killing too many players. In all, Brutus the Chaotic is heavily focused on his targets and will not stop until being defeated. The best gear will still be pushed to the limits of its stats to combat him. Only with strength, willpower, and determination, can players hope to challenge Brutus the Chaotic and slay this colossus. Legend Brutus is known as the sole guardian of the world, holding it in balance and minimizing the unstoppable chaos that once planned to consume it. The great sword known as Oblivion was intentionally supposed to be bestowed to Brutus, but the great Dezrius swindled it out of Brutus' hands. Now they are separated by a floor between them. Brutus has vowed to seek vengeance on Dezrius for stealing Oblivion; a battle that is sure to cause great destruction someday. Players who face Brutus are likely not to return from their experience as Brutus hones on the players and has no trouble in destroying everything to kill them. Special Item Gaea's Heart is a special item that allows for a small health regeneration effect. The amount of regeneration is small, but significant given its type. Gaea's Heart Gaea is essentially a powerful God that stood as "Mother" of the Earth. Earth was first known as Gaea because of Mother Nature, or Gaea herself. The power that this item possess depends on the owner and how much they want to live on. Gaea's Heart seeks to protect and heal its owner whenever the need arises. Boss Summary Brutus is a massive beast capable of mass destruction, yet capable of life-bringing as well. Brutus holds a great amount of power that it will use to destroy its enemies, regardless of the cost to its life in the slightest. The extent of this boss's power regards its ability to transverse the massive terrain of the 94th Floor. Beating this boss, and those beyond it, will get increasingly harder, and test players' ability to work together to defeat an enemy greater than themselves.Category:Titan Ten Boss